


went up a different person (came down somebody else)

by stonesnuggler



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, NHL Trade(s), Post-Trade, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonesnuggler/pseuds/stonesnuggler
Summary: Edmonton Oilers@EdmontonOilers November 16The #Oilers have acquired forward Ryan Spooner from the New York Rangers in exchange for forward Ryan Strome.New York Rangers@NYRangers November 16"I think he brings a little bit of everything...I think he can help us."- #NYR GM Jeff Gorton on what Ryan Strome can bring to the Blueshirts.[Or: a 48 hour look into Ryan Strome’s second trade in as many years.]





	went up a different person (came down somebody else)

**Author's Note:**

> we all cope in different ways amirite?

**edmo boys**

 

**Ty Rattie**

yo @stromer where u at??

**Darnell Nurse**

Ur a little late there bud :(

**Jesse Puljujarvi**

:(((((

**Ryan Nugent-Hopkins**

Sophie’s going to be heartbroken without her boyfriend

**Leon Draisaitl**

Miss u already stromer

 

_______

 

 **Edmonton** **Oilers** @EdmontonOilers November 16

The #Oilers have acquired forward Ryan Spooner from the New York Rangers in exchange for forward Ryan Strome.

 

 **New York Rangers** @NYRangers November 16

"I think he brings a little bit of everything...I think he can help us."

\- #NYR GM Jeff Gorton on what Ryan Strome can bring to the Blueshirts

 

_______

 

**Inbox (335 unread)**

**Bro Beans**

 

**Matty Strome**

Oh fuck dude.

**Dylan Strome**

Are you ok??

**Matty Strome**

Dumb question Dyl

**Ryan**

Ryan laughed at “Dumb question Dyl”

**Dylan Strome**

ya whatever just text me if you need okay.

**Matty Strome**

Love you bro bean

**Ryan**

Ryan loved “ya whatever just text me if you need okay”

Ryan loved “Love you bro bean”

 

_______

 

**Missed Calls**

 

 **Unknown Caller** 11/16/18

 **Momma Bear** 11/16/18

 **Connor McDavid (3)** 11/16/18

 **John Tavares (2)** 11/16/18

 

_______

 

**Ryan Nugent-Hopkins**

 

**Ryan**

For the record, I’m also going to be a little heartbroken without my boyfriend.

 

_______

 

**Voicemails (10 new)**

 

**Unknown Number**

Hey, Ryan, this is Mats Zuccarello. Just calling to welcome you to the team and see if there’s anything I can help with right away. Looking forward to having you in New York. Gimme a call back when you have a chance!

 

_Message saved._

_Next message._

 

**Momma Bear**

Hey love bug, just your momma. Give me a call when you have a second. We’ll be up for a while yet, we just got back from visiting Gram. Love you.

 

_Message saved._

_Next message._

**Connor McDavid**

Hey, I know your phone is probably goin’ non-stop, but just... [sigh] call me back, please? I just want to make sure you’re--

_Message deleted._

_Next message._

 

**John Tavares**

[muffled crackling, air moving through the microphone] oh, shit, wait no. [tapping on screen. click]

 

_Message deleted._

 

_______

 

**pete chia fanclub**

_Mat Barzal added you to the group_

 

**Jordan Eberle**

And here I was thinking it was just an Islanders thing… Welcome back to New York, Stromer.

 

**Tyler Seguin**

Weird flex but ok

 

**Mat Barzal**

Hear we’re enemies now eh stromer 

 

**Taylor Hall**

kid plays for the isles but uses the devil emoji…….

 

**Anthony Beauvillier**

Anthony laughed at “kid plays for the isles but uses the devil emoji”

 

**Ryan Strome**

 

_______

 

**FanSided: Oil on Whyte**

 

**The Trade Is One For One: Ryan Strome for Ryan Spooner**

_by Ryan Boonstra_

Well, it’s the end of an era for the Edmonton Oilers. The Ryan Strome experiment ends as it began with a good old 1 for 1 swap. To put it simply, he just wasn’t good enough. Through 18 games Strome had 1 goal and 1 assist. Not. Good. Enough. Furthermore, in his 100 career games as an Oiler... [continue reading]

_______

 

**Ryan Nugent-Hopkins**

 

**Ryan Nugent-Hopkins**

Door’s unlocked.

 

**Ryan**

Ryan loved “Door’s unlocked”

 

_______

 

Ryan’s barely through the door before Sophie comes trotting up to greet him and Miller, followed by Nuge’s call of “Rye?”

“Nope,” Ryan says, toeing off his boots and moving to take off his coat. “A burglar. Coming to steal your dog and run away into the night.”

He doesn’t hear Nuge come up behind him, the sounds of his socked feet masked by the clicking of the dogs romping around the foyer, but he instantly sinks into the feeling of Nuge’s arms wrapping around his waist. He doesn’t even have his coat fully off, but he really doesn’t care, just leans back into Nuge where he’s solid behind him, lips pressed into his shoulder.

“Hi,” Nuge mumbles into Ryan’s shirt.

Ryan squeezes Nuge’s arm where it’s wrapped around his waist and sighs. “Hi.”

“Davo said you’ve been avoiding him,” says Nuge, taking the coat from Ryan’s shoulders and hanging it on the rack by the door.

“Well, he’s right,” Ryan says, shrugging as they move toward the living room, where both dogs are curled into each other on Sophie’s bed. “I’ve been avoiding everyone, mostly.”

Nuge hums, sitting on the couch and motioning for Ryan to join him. “You called your mom yet?”

Ryan shakes his head before laying down, head in Nuge’s lap. “I’ve had enough phone calls for today, Ry. I just want to, like, be a lump.”

Running his fingers through Ryan’s hair, Nuge sighs. “I know, babe.”

It’s quiet then, just for a second. Sophie huffs and resettles her head where it’s resting on Miller’s stomach and Ryan’s heart aches at how that’s probably one of the last times he’ll see them cuddled up in front of the fireplace.

“I wanna go to bed,” Ryan says after a while, pushing himself up from Nuge’s lap. “And I want you to make me forget about this shitty day. And then I want to ignore the fact that in, like, half a day I’ll be in different colors.”

He holds his hand out to Nuge and pulls him up, fitting their lips together as soon as they’re both on their feet. It’s familiar and heart-wrenching and Ryan’s ignoring the way he can feel the tears start to prick at the backs of his eyes.

Nuge does make him forget about this shitty day, taking him apart piece by piece until he comes with a sob, a few tears falling as Nuge fucks him through it. He can feel Nuge’s breath catch, later, when he thinks that Ryan’s asleep. He’s holding on a little tighter than normal, and Ryan’s not going to complain.

 

_______

 

**Google Flights Alert**

_Good morning, Ryan. Your one-way trip from YYC to JFK (WestJet Flight WS 1680) is running according to schedule and will be departing at 09:55am, arriving at JFK at approximately 16:30._

_______

 

**Connor McDavid**

 

**Connor McDavid**

They really made you fly out of YYC huh….

**Ryan**

I booked it. Faster that way.

I could’ve gotten a car.

**Connor McDavid**

Don’t be dumb, Stromer.

**Ryan**

??? how is that dumb? You’re the one driving out of your way.

**Connor McDavid**

Ryan.

**Ryan**

Connor.

**Connor McDavid**

And I thought Dyl was the stubborn strome.

I’ll be there in 20.

**Ryan**

Ryan liked “I’ll be there in 20.”

_______

 

**Clip: PRE-RAW | McDavid 11.17.18 | Oilers.com**

 

 _Off-screen Interviewer_ : Connor, just a thought, maybe, on a player going out and a new player coming in?

 

 _McDavid:_ Obviously, it’s not fun seeing a guy like Stromer go. He was someone that was a good friend with everyone. He was really, really well liked in the room and guys are upset about seeing him go, but it’s a business and that’s really a reminder of it.

 

_______

 

 

 

 **John** **Giannone** @jaygeemsg _November 17_

 

Ryan Strome (#16) will make his #NYR debut tonight on line with Brett Howden & Jimmy Vesey. Mats Zuccarello will not play, suffering from same lower body injury that kept him out 3 games this month. Brady Skjei is healthy scratch. LIVE coverage begins 6:30 ET on @MSGNetworks .

 

_______

 

**Dylan Strome**

 

**Dylan Strome**

Couldn’t be any more original with the number eh??

**Ryan**

get bent middle child, it was mine first

_______

 

**Mail**

 

 **From:** Posh Pooch Hotel & Daycare

 **To:** rstrome18@gmail.com

 **Subject:** Paw-gress Report - Miller Strome

 

Hi Dad!

 

Everything has been paws-itively great here at Posh Pooch! All the paw-lunteers love me, and I only get a little whiny when I don’t get a lot of treats (they told me you said I don’t get many, which is Mean). I’ve made lots of friends like Pip the pomeranian, Bear the Frenchie, and Misha the Saint Bernard. I even got to see my friend Sophie Nugent-Hopkins on our field trip to the dog park!

 

The paw-lunteers tell me you’ll be back next week to bring me to our new home, and I can’t wait to see the big yard you found for me!

 

See you soon!

 

Miller

  


_______

 

**John Tavares**

 

**John Tavares**

Too soon to make a joke about how you got here a season too late?

_Read: 6:27pm_

 

_______

 

**Dylan Strome**

 

**Ryan**

JT texted me

the last message in our thread is from before july 1 lmaooooo

**Dylan Strome**

Dylan disliked “JT texted me”

Send him a pic of ryan squared

I can tell mitch to bite his ankles if u want

**Ryan**

Hahaha

I might take u up on that.

u busy? im too wound up to nap and wanna shoot things

**Dylan Strome**

Fuck ya. Duos?

**Ryan**

Ur my favorite middle bro

**Dylan Strome**

Mikey will be so offended

_______

 

**Sat, Nov 17 | Ryan Strome on making his Rangers debut | NHL.com**

 

_ Interviewer:  _ What’s the biggest challenge in a day like this?

_ Strome:  _ [laughs] Sleep! Trying to sleep on the plane, just to get as much as I can. At the end of the day, it’s hockey. You wanna get out there, you wanna play, it’s the NHL. It’s a privilege to be in this league. I did everything I could to play and it was a lot of fun. 

_Interviewer:_ What was the message from the coaching staff, your linemates?

 _Strome_ : Go out there and play. Use your legs, the rest will take care of itself. Try not to do too much, do the simple things. Y’know, It’s fun to be a part of a team that’s winning hockey games. [laughs] Good fans tonight and it was a lot of fun. I’ve got a big smile on my face right now.

 

_______

 

**edmo boys**

**Ryan**

Well boys, it’s been fun. Love ya. Keep your heads up out there if you know what’s good for ya!

_Ryan Strome has left the group._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm just really sad about ryan strome, but he seems happy so i did what i could.
> 
> format inspired by [Picture Us by sunshinexbomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584134) which is highly worth the read.


End file.
